


Warn a Girl Next Time

by briewinchester



Series: The McGarrett Siblings are Weird [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Steve McGarrett, poor mary, sisters should not know certain things about their brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary is visiting Hawaii and staying with Steve and Danny. Steve and Danny forget how thin the walls are and poor Mary gets an earful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warn a Girl Next Time

Mary was just about to fall asleep when she heard a loud moan coming from Steve’s room. It sounded suspiciously like Danny and she groaned, burying her head under her pillow.

“Oh my god! Really?!” Came her muffled voice from under the pillow.

Danny pulled away from Steve’s mouth, moaning loudly when Steve’s nimble fingers found his prostate.

“Babe, babe please. Just fuck me now, please, fuck me so hard I feel it tomorrow!” Danny said, voice rising with every word.

Steve moved to biting and sucking on Danny’s neck, leaving dark bruises in his wake. He continued his torturous ministrations and hit Danny’s prostate a few more times, pulling those wonderful noises from his loudmouth Jersey boy.

“Patience baby. We’ll get there. Don’t you worry your pretty blond head. Just relax and let me take care of you.” he captured Danny’s lips and proceeded to kiss him breathless. 

No matter what Mary did, she couldn’t get the sounds or words out of her head. She really didn’t want to think about her brother having sex with his partner two doors down from her. And she most definitely didn’t want to hear it. She grabbed her iPod and turned the volume all the way up and she could still hear them.

Danny held onto Steve as they kissed and as Steve teased him mercilessly. Danny was sweaty and writhing beneath Steve, trying to get some friction to his aching cock. He pulled back from the kiss, taking in a gasping breath as Steve inserted a third and then a fourth finger.

“Fuck! Steven, if you don’t put your cock in me right the fuck now, I swear to god I will punch you!” he yelled. 

Steve smirked down at Danny, continuing teasing Danny, and kissed all over Danny’s face.

“Mm…I love it when you get all fired up. It makes me crazy.” he licked over the shell of Danny’s ear.

Steve removed his fingers and looked into Danny’s eyes.

“Condom?”

“No. Just want to feel you. Not rubber. Now get in me!”

Steve chuckled as he applied a liberal amount of lube to his cock and lined himself up at Danny’s entrance. Steve began the slow slide inside Danny; both of them moaning very loudly.

Mary was half tempted to just waltz over to her brother’s room and pound on the door and make her presence known. But instead, she decided to get revenge on her brother and began plotting, finally able to drown them out and get some sleep.

Once Steve was fully seated inside Danny, he paused to get himself in check; not wanting to come too soon. Both he and Danny were panting heavily and sweating all over each other. Steve captured Danny’s lips again as he started to move, albeit torturously slow.

Danny kissed Steve back and endured the slow, torturous pace until he couldn’t take it any longer.

“Fuck Steve! I can’t take it anymore! Would you just fuck me already? C’mon, I know you wanna. Give it to me good babe. Make me feel it every time I sit down so I’m squirming around and get hard just thinking about this moment. Steve, Steven, c’mon babe. Oh fuck!” he screamed.

And really, who was Steve to deny his Jersey boy this request? He smirked down at Danny, pulling Danny’s legs up and practically bending the man in half, and pounded into that sweet ass. He made grunting sounds every few thrusts into that tight heat.

Danny, on the other hand, was shamelessly screaming out his pleasure. He reached up and held on tight to the slats of the headboard and tried as best as he could to thrust back into Steve in his current position.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Steve, god, babe. Yes, yes, yes! There, please, right there! Steven, please, please, touch me! Please, gotta come. Holy shit!” he screamed.

Steve, the smug bastard, smirked down at Danny, relishing in his screams. Steve angled his hips so that he was hitting Danny’s prostate on every thrust. He watched Danny as he fell apart. He kissed Danny’s kiss swollen lips as he continued his pounding rhythm.

Danny had a white-knuckled grip on the headboard as heat and pleasure flowed throughout his body. His nerves were on fire as the pressure built up in his lower abdomen. He squirmed as his balls pulled up tightly against his body and his back arched and his eyes rolled up into his head in ecstasy as he exploded all over his and Steve’s bodies. 

“Oh fuck! Steve!” his grip on the headboard tightened and didn’t let up until Steve brought him through his orgasm.

Watching Danny lose it, brought Steve over the edge, spilling his load deep inside Danny. He had enough energy left to pull out and flop down to the bed beside Danny. He laid there, staring at the ceiling, chest heaving and smirk permanently fixed on his face.

Danny was in much the same position, except messier. He looked down at himself and frowned. He looked over at Steve and rolled his eyes before rolling out of bed and headed for the bathroom, come dripping down his thighs. He walked back into the bedroom, cloth in hand, and cleaned up Steve. He threw the cloth back toward the bathroom and climbed back into bed and settled back into Steve’s chest as Steve curled around him. 

“That was amazing babe. Keep that up and I’ll just have to keep you around.”

Steve smirked into the back of Danny’s neck. “Oh is that right?”

Danny nodded. “Yep. Get some sleep. You wore me out babe.”

Steve pulled the covers over them both and snuggled around Danny and settled into sleep.

The next morning, Danny awoke to an empty bed and knew Steve was out for his early morning swim. The smell of coffee permeating throughout the house woke him up further. He pulled on a pair of Steve’s board shorts and headed downstairs.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mary sitting at the table, coffee cup in hand, and reading a magazine. He bowed his head when she looked up at him, feeling a full bodied flush creep up on him.

Mary just laughed at Danny as he turned redder than a tomato. Steve chose that moment to enter the house and heard Mary’s laughter.

“What did I miss?” he asked. He looked over at Danny, noticing at how red he was and then back at Mary who was now laughing even harder.

As Steve thought over the events from last night, he remembered at how thin the walls were. He too felt a flush creep over his skin.

Mary was now in hysterics, almost falling out of her chair. She righted herself and took deep, calming breaths before she could speak. 

“This is so on. Just you wait boys and I’ll exact my revenge when you least expect it.” she started laughing again as both Steve and Danny’s eyes widened and they flushed a deeper shade of red.

 


End file.
